The Librarian
by Dr. Mois
Summary: follows immediately the episode The Tyrant. read and find out. SEASON 6 A/U. ONE SHOT


_**Ladies and gentlemen, I am here to present my newest story, it goes in the middle of the sixth season, however, peopl to pay close attention, because what is written here, is not according to the show and if it was this fic, the end of the series would be totally different. I hope you enjoy and please review as soon as possible. two more things, this story rem action during one month in the life of House and his team, Cuddy and Wilson. And this time the characteristics of the characters, were maintained. **_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Ana Mois**_

_**Ps. this story is divided into six acts shot **_

* * *

_**The Librarian **__**(ACT I) The accident**_

When the week began, in the town of Princeton, all doctors from PPTH, were in turmoil because of two reasons, the return of the infamous Dr. House to the hospital and the presence of a patient who in fact was nothing more than a tyrant.

However, with the week at its end and the patient on the morgue, the team from PPTH, was seeing a new sorrow, the sudden death of a dear colleague. Since he killed the tyrant Dibala during that tumultuous week, Dr. Robert Chase, saw his life take a tremendous turnaround. And not holding the weight of guilt for what he had done, the handsome doctor, decided to run away from state, leaving behind his wife and his work.

Unfortunately, due to his distraction, while crossing the main highway, which would take him to New York, Chase became blindsided by a truck carrying wood. Quickly, he tried to divert from the truck, but it was already too late and both he and the truck were thrown off the road, toward a cliff.  
"widow for the second time, eh? This can only be a medieval curse" said House, while he, Wilson, Taub and Foreman, watched Thirteen and Cuddy consoling Cameron, who was crying anguished beside the coffin.

"House, shut up," said Wilson  
"I'm not saying anything wrong, Wilson, I'm just stating a situation. after all, the Kangaroo is the second husband she loses.'' House said, loud enough to draw the attention of everyone at the funeral.

* * *

_**(ACT II) The Librarian**_

A few week later, at the state library of Jersey, an old and arrogant librarian, named Charles Dewey, was working on the new item collection of the library.

In less than two hours, he cataloged, cleaned, restored and arranged the books on the shelves, when suddenly he began to feel a shortness of breath.

'' Mr. Dewey? Are you all right?'' Said the sub-librarian, upon seeing his boss sitting on the floor in the middle of the hall of the library.  
'' I seem to be right, you idiot, just call an ambulance'' said the librarian, coughing blood hysterically.  
'' Mr. Dewey'' said the sub-librarian, running towards the boss, who had _**fainted.**_

* * *

_**(ACT III) The Case**_

That morning, two weeks after the sudden death of Dr. Chase, House came limping in the office, threw the patient's chart on the glass table and began to make the diagnosis when he realized that around the table, were only, Taub, Thirteen and Foreman

''Good morning, my cherubis. Where is Cameron?'' He asked  
'' She is not yet ready to return, House'' said Foreman  
'' it's been two weeks, she has to be prepared'' contested House  
'' House, give time for Cameron, her husband has just died'' Taub said indignantly.

'' I'll give a discharge for her if she did not come back here tomorrow,'' growled House  
'' You're an asshole, House'' growled Thirteen

'' OK, enough talk, let's focus our attention on who is alive ... or almost ... man of 40 years, has shortness of breath, coughing blood and faints ...'' said House, upon seeing Cuddy approaching.

'' House, we need to talk'' she said

'' Wait a minute, Dr. Cuddy. Foreman, you and Thirteen , go up to the library, rent some books and see if there is something that may have affected the health of the patient. Taub, you and Cameron, can go up to the patient's home, looking for toxins'' the doctor ordered

'' You did not hear what we say? She did not want to go back, House'' repeated angry, little Dr. Taub

'' Then, use your creativity, Taub and DRAG her until the patient's home. Now, get out of here'' said House, limping back to his room.

'' House, dispense the patient'' asks Cuddy politely

' why I do that?'' asks the doctor

'' The patient has pneumonia, House, Dr. Wachowski, has already made the diagnosis. You just pissed because the death ...'' 'she'd say, when House gets up furiously

'' EVERYBODY DIES, CUDDY, ME., YOU, WILSON, CHASE, EVERYONE. This does not mean I'm upset and I will not dismiss the patient'' he shouts

'' as you want, House, but at least let Cameron in peace'' she says and walks away

For a few minutes, House sat in his doctor chair, with his thoughts far away, when suddenly, he just got up, limped up to the office of Wilson and his colleague and without even asking permission, went and sat on the couch

'' I can help with anything? Oh wonderful Dr. House?'' Wilson asks mockingly

'' I need your help, my patient is coughing blood. I'm thinking about lung cancer, but better an oncologista decide that'' said the doctor.

'' Oh, of course, the librarian with pneumonia. It is serious, House?'' He said

''Cuddy spill the beans'' growled House

''was Thirteen who told me this, House, you got an obviously case of pneumonia, you're taking it easy with your team. You're upset and not willing to admit this.'' Wilson challenged

'' Chase would agree whit me'' said the old man

'' Listen, if you need to talk, I'll be here.'' Wilson said.

'' darling, give me two days to prove that librarian does not have pneumonia,'' he said, walking away.

* * *

_**(ACT IV) Its Not Pneumonia.**_

With the passing days, contrary to what everyone thought, Mr. Dewy, began to show symptoms more complicated than a simple pneumonia. Within these two days provided by Wilson, the patient had a heart attack, began to have rashes and having hallucinations.

'' may be smallpox?'' Taub said, one day, while he, Foreman, Thirteen and Cameron, were in office diagnosis. There was almost a week that Cameron had returned to work

'' does not explain the hallucination nor mental confusion. It can be SIRS'' suggested Foreman

'' and if Cuddy not call the CDC right now, we're screwed. Cameron, come with me'' said House

'' me?'' She asked, confused.

'' have any other Cameron , in this room? Come'' House said leaving the room.

During the next minute, just as once, Cameron and House walked side by side, until they reach the room of Mr. Dewey, who was taking a nap. Without the least education, then House came in and took his cane in a lunch table, forcing the patient to wake up scared.

'' Who are you? he asks

'' hello, good evening, I'm Dr. Gregory Jefferson House . And this beautiful girl, here beside me is Dr. Allison Isabelle Cameron Chase.'' He Said

'' Hi'' she said Allison

'' Unfortunately, dear patient, we must inform you, that about three weeks ago, we lost a good colleague of ours, say by the way, He was the husband of the widow Dr. Cameron-Chase'' said the doctor

'' House, stop with this'' growled Cameron

'' the doctor in question, my dear patient, was with monkeys in the attic, had probably drunk like a skunk and rolled down a cliff, along with a truck'' he told

'' HOUSE, SHUT UP'' Cameron shouted and left the site. Bewildered, House watched the colleague run out of room, with her face in her hands and then turned back to the patient and asked.

'' you did not realize what I did with the poor girl?'' he asked

'' I saw, yes, sir'' said Mr. Dewey

'' And you will not tell me anything, I just humiliate her late husband'' said House

'' you're her boss, and certainly was her husband´s boss too. If you did it certainly should be for a reason.'' Upon hearing that, House turned around, left the room and limped back to the office, when he saw his team coming toward

'' What happened, House? The patient has no SIRS'' commented Thirteen

'' do a biopsy, in his tyroid , I think that will explain everything'' House responds

'' What? Where's Cameron?'' Foreman said.

'' The librarian has no feelings. I pretty much humiliated Chase in front of him, Cameron, obviously remained stagnant with my lack of morals and he is not shocked'' said House, turning away from the group

'' House, you diagnose a patient, humiliating a dead colleague ?'' asked Thirteen, who had followed.

'' No, I diagnose a patient based on his actions. Now if you'll excuse me, Thirteen, I need to go''

'' Go where, House?''

'' home, today is the first chapter of the new show and I do not want to lose.''

* * *

_**(ACT V) The Cure**_

On the way back to his home, House, thought about the next day, Invites Cameron for a snack at IHOP and apologize for what he had said about Chase, of course, without Wilson or Cuddy knowing. When passing through the street, something caught his attention. Sitting on the bench next to a beautiful woman, a blind boy, read happily his braille book

'' Can I help you, sir?'' said the boy's mother, realizing that House was looking at them.

'' no thanks, I discovered something interesting'' said House, returning to the car and

Once back in the hospital, after to evade, Cuddy, House went directly to the patient's room, where Thirteen and Taub were finishing the biopse

. '' House, the thyroid is normal'' said Taub

'' how long you use your hands and tongue to read?'' asks House, pointed his cane to the patient

'' What?'' Asks the confused patient

'' now, do not be ashamed of it, Ray Charles also reads with his hands and he was a good musician'' House responds.

'' He was blind'' growls the patient

'' what Dr. House want to say, is how you handle the books'' explains Thirteen

'' I move the fingers on the tip of my tongue and ...'' Mr. Dewey began to explain.

'' Your asshole. Thirteen, my dear, how many books you and Foreman rented?''

'' no one, the library was falling apart, there were cockroaches, dust and mold everywhere'' explains the doctor

'' Cameron and I, we could not get into his house'' Taub confesses.

'' Mr. Dewey, you're twice as stupid, besides fucking with the library, you contracted histoplasmosis. The good news is have cure, but you're still being a scoundrel. Give fluconazole for him and report the board of library science.'' Growled House.

* * *

_**(ACT VI) The Aftermath.**_

The remainder of that tumultuous month, went quiet and fast, Mr. Dewey, once House found the cause of his symptoms, was discharged from hospital and deposed from his post as librarian. The city library was closed for a while to maintenance, while the country of librarians, looking for someone more experienced to take care of it.

Cuddy and her boyfriend Lucas, decided to take commitment to engagement, as well as Thirteen and Foreman. Taub began to flirt with a new nurse in pediatrics and Cameron, bought a dog to keep her company.

One night, after another day of work, House was preparing to leave the PPTH, when Wilson came to his heels.

'' What month more complicated, do not you think?'' Said Wilson

'' I was thinking. First it was Kutner, now Chase. Whoever it is, it is coming'' whispers House

'' House, stop it, Kutner was suicidal, he shot himself in the head. And Chase had an accident, he rolled the car into a ravine'' insists Wilson

'' even the dead lie, my dear'' said House

'' House, Stop calling me 'my dear', or they think we are gay''

'' and we're not?'' asks House laughing

'' you spoke with Cameron?'' said Wilson '' I talked to her yesterday and she decided to stay, but asked me not to mention Chase more , under any circumstances'' he replied

'' It is good'' Wilson Said

'' you know, I was thinking of hiring a new employee''

'' A new employee? For what?'' Asks Wilson

'' do not be jealous, my dear, I think I'll hire a woman.''

'' A woman?''

'' a woman, because then I can cause jealousy in Cuddy and in the meantime, me, you, Taub and Foreman, we can slap up, to see who wins her heart until the end of the year.'' said House

'' House You're unbelievable''

'' Elementary, my dear Wilson''

'' let's have a beer at the new bar that opened?'' asked the oncologist

'' I thought you'd never ask this '' House answers. And both doctors, walked toward the hospital door.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**well dear readers, we come to the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**Thank you very much for you patience**_

_**A. C R Mois**_


End file.
